Alphabet L'Amour
by Bakura From School
Summary: Happy 4/11 Everyone! a set of 26 sentences based around the relationship of Vexen and Marluxia. Contains hints and implications of Shonen-ai/Yaoi. READ and REVIEW!


Hello All! (Shot x.x) It's been so long since posting anything. Well, since none of you remember me anyways, how about we get started.

Today is 4/11!! (XD) and what better way to celebrate all the MarVex goodness than with the language d'amour: French. I tried this style of writing simply because it sounded like fun. Presenting: from A to Z; the hidden relationship of Vexen and Marluxia.

WARNING: if you didn't get this already, there are subtle hints and implied Shonen-ai in here. Turn back now if you have hatred for yaoi.

Enjoy.

_IVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXI_

**Apprendre (To learn)****: **Vexen is slowly realizing that when Marluxia stalks from the lab, seething, he isn't giving up, but just coming up with a better idea.

**Bouille (mug)****: **After being chased from the lab, the only thing that Marluxia would enjoy more than a steaming mug of hot cocoa is if Vexen would join him for one.

**Cycle (cycle): **With the spontaneous changes in mood, attitude, and emotion, sometimes the rest of the organization wondered if both Marluxia and Vexen have (male) PMS.

**Dégingandé (Lanky): **His favorite thing was how Vexen's long arms felt wrapped around his entire body.

**Étoile (star): **He can recall the night they wished together with Orion and Pleiades. It was their first "official date".

**Fromage (cheese): **Even Vexen mentioned that Marluxia's comments were cheesier than the 60 dollar platter of Camembert that they shared.

**Grésil (hail): **Marluxia would always be angry with Vexen after a hail storm, even though it wasn't his fault.

**Hôtel (hotel): **The bold "_Do Not Disturb"_ sign signaled Housekeeping to skip room 465 and come back later.

**Idiomatic (idiomatic): **Marluxia always placed his own double meanings on the words Vexen said.

**Jardin (garden): **Because of his hobby, Marluxia was, most of the time, considered feminine; Even so, Vexen knows not to take XI's title of the Graceful Assassin lightly.

**Kaléidoscope (kaleidoscope): **the pink and yellow jewel patterns changed drastically with each twist.

**Lune (moon): **No matter where Xemnas's missions took them, they were always connected by the night sky.

**Minuit (midnight): **With Vexen working in the lab well into the night, Marluxia was able to think of many apologies before the chilly academic came to bed.

**Narguer (to taunt): **He was assured several times that the insults were "pokes of fun out of love".

**Omoplate (shoulderblade): **The blond (not so) secretly admired the way Marluxia's wide shoulder blades filled the Organization's uniform.

**Pommier (apple tree): **He had planted three of them all for Vexen. An apple a day keeps the doctor away after all…well, a _real _doctor at least.

**Quai (platform): **They took their time saying goodbye at the train station.

**Ranger (to arrange): **Everyday he rearranged the alphabetized research books; a grin on his face the whole time.

**Silence (silence): **Marluxia finally shut up after the 12th shot.

**Touchant (touching): **Communication didn't always come through speech. Vexen never knew how to voice his emotions anyway.

**Université (university): **If circumstances had been different, Vexen would have been attending Harvard, or maybe Cambridge.

**Victoire (victory): **at random times throughout the day, Marluxia falls flat on a patch of ice. For anyone keeping track, that's Vexen: 97 Marluxia: 40

**Wagon-lit (sleeping car): **when traveling overnight on the train, Vexen made sure that it was one to a seat.

**Xénophobie (xenophonia): **They both shared an unexplained hatred toward the Dusks…

**Youyou (dinghy): **Marluxia always talked about taking Vexen sailing on his dinghy, though he could never say it with a straight face.

**Zéro (zero): **They had "no emotions". They could "not feel". They were Nobodies after all, and they had to humor the Superior's instructions.

_IVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXI_

Well, I hope you liked it, if even just a little bit. Confusion? Just review.

If you have any comments or anything send me a review, I'd like to know what you thought of it. And hey, you can even flame if you feel _that_ strongly about your sudden hatred for this fic. I'll listen to your complaint (And roast some marshmallows while I'm at it)

REVIEW! And Happy 4/11 Everybody!!

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
